The Masquerade
by Nenasfashion
Summary: — ¿No es usted Scorpius Malfoy? —No si le disgusta, puede nombrarme como desee. Parecía que su fantasía de toda la vida se convertiria en realidad ¿o era sólo un sueño infantil? Y complicandolo todo estaban sus hermanos celosos, ¿cómo podria ser esto más dificil?


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos creado esta historia uniendo a las familias Potter-Malfoy, desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**THE MASQUERADE**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

*.*.*.*.*

_**Baile de mascarás. **_

Lily se encontraba con sus amigas en el Baile anual que realizaba el Ministerio cada diciembre, este año el tema era siglo XIX. Su padre, Harry Potter, era un invitado especial y hacer que se presentara había sido toda una odisea, era bien sabido por toda su familia que no era del gusto de ese tipo de eventos, un poco porque no le gustaba tanta atención y otro tanto porque el baile no era su fuerte, pero aún así su madre se las arreglaba para hacer que se presentara. Ella había soñado con ir desde que tenía conciencia, para lucir como una princesa y usar un hermoso vestido, pero no había podido hacerlo por su edad, hasta hoy.

Y ahí estaba con 17 años, pronto cumpliría 18 y concluiría su formación en Hogwarts, era una suerte que fuera en temporada de vacaciones. Podía decir que su sueño se había hecho realidad, luciendo un esplendoroso vestido color hueso —no tan apegado a la moda de 1800-1900 y no era la única que había decidido buscar un poco del siglo XXI en su atuendo —, tenía un hermoso antifaz que ocultaba su identidad, pero había dos inconvenientes que hacían que la noche no fuera perfecta. El primero es que ella siempre había fantaseado con ir del brazo de un apuesto mago, pero ella no tenía novio en ese momento y aunque había recibido un par de invitaciones de algunos de sus amigos, había tenido que rechazarlos pues ninguno cumplía con su fantasía y el que si lo hacía, había salido ya del colegio y Merlín sabrá qué fuera de él, seguramente asistiría con otra chica.

De cualquier forma aquello era imposible, jamás sucedería. Él no se fijaría en ella, si bien no eran unos desconocidos, tampoco eran los mejores amigos, por un lado debido al pasado que tenían sus familias entre sí y por otro, porque ella no podía soportar que él fuese tan popular entre las chicas. Un vil Donjuán que escogía andar con muchas otras.

Alguna vez Rose le había dicho con su tono de sabelotodo que un Malfoy y un Weasley, nunca podrían compartir el mismo camino. Obviamente se había tragado sus palabras cuando ella y Albus se habían hecho amigos de Scorpius, en tercero y segundo año de Hogwarts respectivamente, para suplicio de sus abuelos y alguno que otro adulto en su familia, pero este caso era distinto, ella no deseaba su amistad como tal, quería más, quería su mirada plateada sobre ella, quería sus besos, todos y cada uno que provinieran de esos labios. Deseaba sentir sus suaves y a la vez ardientes caricias que repartirían esos dedos largos, ser suya en toda la extensión de la palabra… ¡por todos los Hipogrifos! no podía seguir dándole rienda suelta a esos pensamientos, eran torturantes e irrealizables.

Regresando a la realidad, la segunda razón por la que el Baile no era lo mejor del mundo mágico, era que se encontraban toda su familia, pero sobre todo, lo que le pesaba eran sus hermanos y Hugo, porque Cirse estaba de testigo que eran unos celosos empedernidos. Ese pequeño detalle hacía que le fuese imposible divertirse con un chico, apenas se encontraba bailando y ya tenía todas las miradas sobre ella. ¿Cómo si ella necesitara de esa presión extra? Ya tenía suficiente con ser la hija del «salvador del mundo mágico».

¡Y por Morgana era difícil encontrar un chico que la atrajera —sumándole el trauma que tenía con cierto Slytherin?— y ellos venían como toros de fuego a embestir a su pareja de baile!

—Les juro que apenas salga de Hogwarts me iré a otro país donde no estén esos trolls que tengo por hermanos —exclamó en un bufido, cruzándose de brazos. Las chicas rieron, mientras bebían licor de hadas.

—Tranquilízate, además ahora pareciera que se los ha tragado la tierra —señaló Lexie, alzándose de puntas a pesar de sus tacones para mirar entre los invitados, buscando a los dos chicos.

— ¿Tragado la tierra? ¡Por favor! Más bien están siendo tragados por alguna que otra loba de mar —resopló Dominique—. Louis es igual o peor…

Lexie casi se ahoga, trató de recomponerse después de toser de forma nada elegante. — No lo digas, no quiero tener esas imágenes en mi mente.

—Albus es un tonto, creí que le gustabas pero se está comportando como un idiota —manifestó Lily con pesar.

—Sólo no hablemos hoy del tema —pidió, dejando caer sus hombros. En su rostro se había colado la sombra de la tristeza.

Su conversación siguió mientras bebían el licor, al cabo de un rato Lily se encontró vagando por el lugar. Nique había conseguido con quién bailar al igual que Lexie, así que había preferido moverse antes que quedarse en el rincón mirando como los demás se divertían mientras la noche corría y su sueño se esfumaba entre sus dedos sin realmente ser algo memorable, pasaría a la historia como el Baile que siempre quiso y que resultó ser un fiasco. Aunque si era consuelo, siempre habría otro Baile el próximo año.

Se pasó la mano por su melena roja, acomodándola al igual que su antifaz, aún faltaba un buen rato para poder retirárselo.

—Resulta algo incómodo, ¿no le parece?

Lily ladeó su rostro hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Se trataba de Jagger Zeagler, un atractivo metamórfago que había conocido en Hogwarts de la generación de su hermano Albus. No le fue difícil reconocerlo, llevaba cubierto solamente la mitad de su rostro, en una máscara que era una versión de la que usará el Fantasma de la Opera en la obra de Gastón Leroux.

—Lo es.

—He visto como mira la pista, pareciera que deseara estar ahí. ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo?

Bien, no esperaba que alguien más se atreviera a invitarla, pero él no parecía ser de los chicos que se amedrentan ante hermanos celosos. Echó una mirada discreta por el lugar, buscando a James y Albus, pero ninguno estaba a la vista ni sus padres, sólo alcanzó a ver a su tío Bill con su esposa Fleur. Regresó su mirada a Jagger, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes destellantes. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir con un cabeceo, alargó su mano posándola sobre la de él.

En pocos segundos se encontró moviéndose al ritmo del vals por el piso pulido, él era un bailarín encantador, no les había costado nada acoplarse.

—Baila muy bien.

Lily le sonrió de forma considerada, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando él la hizo girar y su atención fue atraída por un hombre misterioso al fondo del salón que tenía su mirada fija en ella, provocándole un escalofrío que la hizo perder el paso.

— ¿Está usted bien?

—Si, discúlpeme —pronunció, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Su vista volvió a apartarse de él, buscando a aquel mago que había estado mirándola de esa manera tan directa y grosera, ¿acaso no sabía que eso era poco educado? Pero no podía negar que había logrado intrigarla, por un momento incluso creyó conocerlo.

— ¿Busca a alguien, señorita?

— No —musito, regresando su mirada avergonzada.

Jagger la miró poco convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. —Me gustaría invitarla a salir…

Lunita ni siquiera escuchó aquello, había sido nuevamente cautivada por la presencia de aquel mago que ahora en otra parte del salón, seguía sus movimientos a la par que disfrutaba del líquido en su copa de vino, haciéndolo de manera que la hizo pensar que se trataba de ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, él sonrió exquisitamente, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos lascivos que corrían por su mente de forma escandalosa.

_«¿Qué es lo que me pasa?»._

—… ¿le gustaría?

La pequeña Potter parpadeó volviendo en sí, al romper la conexión con el hombre misterioso. Jagger lo había tapado con su cuerpo, ella se movió buscando ver detrás de él, pero fue en vano, el mago que buscaba ya no estaba ahí.

_«¿Me lo habré imaginado? No, no lo creo pero mejor no beber más a licor de hadas.»_

—Me disculpa —mencionó deteniéndose de golpe. Se soltó del agarre de Zeagler, dejándolo confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, gracias por el baile —tomó con ambas manos parte de su falda y con pasos apresurados se dirigió al tocador, sin notar que no sólo Jagger se encontraba siguiéndola con su mirada.

*.*.*.*.*

Lily se refrescó un poco, revisó su ligero maquillaje frente al espejo. — ¿Qué está pasando hoy conmigo? Seguro Jagger pensará que estoy loca… y ese sujeto ¿quién es?

Dejó escapar un suspiró largo y se enfiló a la salida, vio a lo lejos a Rose y Molly, pensaba ir donde ellas pero apenas avanzó unos pasos entrando nuevamente al salón cuando sintió una fuerte presencia a su espalda que la hizo retener el aliento.

— ¿Me haría el honor de concederme un baile? —preguntó galante con voz sedosa al oído de la pelirroja.

Lily se giró lentamente, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. Era el mismo mago que había estado mirándola desde lejos y no era otro que su amor tormentoso y prohibido. — ¿No es usted Scorpius Malfoy?

—No si le disgusta, puede nombrarme como desee —tomó su mano inclinándose sobre ella, besando sus nudillos.

Ella retiró su mano al sentir aquel toque. —Si digo sí, todos sabrán con quién es que está bailando.  
—No tengo ningún problema con que el mundo se entere de quién es mi corazón.  
—Es una extraña forma de confesarse —dijo en un acto de valor después de recuperarse de la impresión que le habían causado aquellas palabras que sólo en sueños había escuchado—. Podría salir lastimado, mis hermanos y mis primos están aquí.  
—Correré el riesgo.

Una linda sonrisa floreció en sus labios rosados. Su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho, no sabía cómo es que había logrado mantenerse tan confiada y entera frente a él cuando sus rodillas temblaban ocultas bajo su vestido.

—Me ha robado el aliento desde que arribó al baile, si me permite decirlo, luce usted hermosa —halagó recorriéndola con su intensa mirada.

El calor subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas encendiéndolas. —Habla mucho y actúa poco, señor.

Scorpius rió entre dientes, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa de lado. En lugar de volver a ofrecerle su mano o su brazo como era la anterior costumbre, se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura — en un acto escandaloso para la época en la que se adaptaba el Baile—, logrando arrancarle una exclamación de asombro.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Le parece que voy muy rápido? ¿Prefiere que siga hablando? —se inclinó sobre su rostro, murmurando sobre sus labios.

La pelirroja colocó sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Malfoy, buscando alejarlo, confundida por sus acciones. Primero sorprendentemente él se le había declarado y ahora esto, tal vez sólo se trataba de una jugarreta, de un coqueteo de una noche, como era su costumbre.

Ese pensamiento la hizo enfurecer, que él buscara hacerla caer en sus garras utilizando aquellas palabras que habían logrado elevarla al cielo en tan sólo un segundo, con tal facilidad sin siquiera parpadear, ¿a cuántas más les habrá dicho las mismas frases? Ingenua ella que por un par de minutos se había dejado llevar por su fantasía.

— ¿Es esto un juego cruel? ¿Qué es lo que desea probar? ¿Acaso no hay alguien más a quién cortejar? ¡Aleje sus sucias manos de mí, no quiero sentir su toque!

Él se alejó confundido, frunciendo sus cejas bajo su máscara; mantuvo agarre en el talle de la chica, mientras trataba de pensar rápido y solucionar aquel malentendido.

—Si acaso con mi actitud la he ofendido, le ofrezco mis disculpas. Mi única intención es la de bailar con usted el resto de la noche.

Lily no quería bajar sus barreras, pero él sonaba bastante convincente. — ¿Por qué ahora?

—No me lo ha hecho muy fácil durante el colegio, señorita.

—No era precisamente el príncipe que soñé, señor. En cuanto volteaba, usted estaba besándose con cuanta chica pasaba a su lado —refunfuñó torciendo sus labios, apuñalándolo con sus ojos.

—Culpable —aceptó—, fui un ciego y un tonto, pero ahora no me iré de este Baile sin un «si» de su parte.

Lilu ladeó su rostro, luciendo visiblemente afectada, por un momento él pensó que lo echaría de su lado, pero entonces ella le devolvió su cálida mirada con una nueva luz destellando en ella, una que lo hizo pensar que nunca se había sentido más atraído por una Gryffindor que en ese momento.

—Tendrá que demostrar que vale la pena darle mi corazón, señor.

—Haré hasta lo imposible para ganarlo.

El corazón de Lily volvió a revolotear, relajándose entre los brazos de aquel joven que le sonreía de forma encantadora. — ¿Aún tiene la intención de invitarme a bailar?

—Disculpe mi tardanza —espetó divertido inclinándose ligeramente frente a ella. La guió galantemente no sólo a la pista si no al centro de esta, demostrándole así que no le importaba que las personas los vieran. La tomó suavemente como si estuviera tocando una pluma, la conexión fue instantánea, parecía que hubiesen estado bailando por siglos.

Lily se sentía en las nubes, el tiempo pasó rápidamente sin percibirlo. Bailaron canción tras canción y aunque había momentos donde debían intercambiar pareja, él se las arregló para volver siempre a ella.

—Entonces no está aquí, si no en Francia —murmuró con tristeza.

—Es un buen lugar para estudiar Medimagia. Si regrese a Londres, no sólo fue por mis padres y por pasar éstas fechas con ellos, si no para poder verla.

Lunita sintió que se derretía. —No creo en las relaciones a distancia —barbotó.

—No tendría que ser así.

—Aún estoy en Hogwarts.

—Lo recuerdo, pero hay salidas a Hogsmeade, vacaciones y no estará ahí por siempre.

—Va muy rápido señor Malfoy, asume que en verdad yo le daré ese «si» que tanto ansía.

Scorpius se detuvo, obligando a que ella lo hiciera también. — ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar menos concurrido?

Lily miró a su alrededor, notando los puñales asesinos en los ojos de varias mujeres y el cotilleo a su alrededor, parecía que se encontraban dando una función y no era así, esta era su vida y era privada. Al menos no veía a ninguno de sus familiares cerca o ya hubiera sido presa de otro numerito para las revistas amarillistas.

—Está bien.

Él la guió a uno de los extremos donde se encontraban las salidas hacia los jardines, un portero se encargó de abrir la puerta para ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa escondida, como si supiera que era lo que iba a suceder afuera. Eso incómodo a Lily, apenas puso un pie afuera, la fría brisa hizo que se encogiera un poco abrazándose a si misma, eso fue hasta que sintió una tela cálida caer sobre sus hombros. Vio con asombro que se trataba del sacó corte muggle que llevara Scorpius antes.

— ¿Y usted…?

—Acabo de realizar un encantamiento no verbal para mantener mi temperatura.

—Oh… gracias.

— ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si la dejara pasar frío?

Lily esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Por qué quería qué saliéramos?

— ¿No es obvio? Ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo por hoy ahí dentro. Hemos causado un gran revuelo en el salón, temo que es por nuestros apellidos.

—Humm no es algo que me sorprenda, pero tal vez usted debería preocuparse, eso quiere decir que mi familia vendrá por mi en cualquier momento —se detuvo junto a una fuente del jardín helado.

—No es por mí, por quién me preocupo, si no por usted. No deseo causarle pesares ni mucho menos daños.

—Señor, ¿acaso no tengo el derecho a tomar decisiones y correr riesgos? —manifestó sacando a la luz su terquedad. Podía ser una chica, estar aún en el colegio, seguir siendo una niña de papá, pero jamás permitiría que otros decidieran su vida y a quién quería en ella.

Scorpius soltó un bufido, pasando su mano por su cabello logrando desordenar su perfecto peinado. —Lo tienes Lily, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Ahora nos tuteamos? ¿Señor Malfoy usted definitivamente no sigue las reglas del Baile? —murmuró divertida.

—No soy bueno siguiendo reglas, sólo rompiéndolas. ¿Eso es demasiado para ti? —inquirió, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Lily rió suavemente, alejándose de su imponente presencia, girándose con una sonrisa. — No, no lo es… pareciera que olvidas que no soy Rose, no soy tan meticulosa, ni perfecta…

—Sé que no eres ella —dijo persiguiéndola al ver que ella se alejaba.

—Es bueno saber que no me confundes con nadie.

—Jamás lo haría, eres muy especial —murmuró observando lo hermosa que se veía en la oscuridad, su cabello color sangre caía sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cortina de seda, resaltando su piel y sus ojos centellantes—. ¿Qué haces?

—Divertirme ¿no es obvio? —señaló con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de correr con sus zapatillas por aquel suelo nevado.

—Lily es peligroso, podrías caerte.

—Entonces es mejor que me alcances.

La siguió sin dudarlo, iría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Su risa grácil llenó el jardín, agradecía que por el frío y la próxima nevada el lugar estuviera desierto, sólo para ellos. En pocos segundos logró sujetarla, evitando así que cayera.

—Te tengo.

Lily sonrió como nunca, luciendo radiante. Robándole toda su racionalidad, volviéndolo esclavo de su voluntad.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Si.

— ¿Si? —preguntó despistado.

—Dijiste que no te irías del Baile sin conseguir un «si».

Una sonrisa se alzó en los labios de Malfoy, haciéndolo lucir peligrosamente atractivo, Lilu había caído bajo el hechizo del seductor Slytherin y lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora él estaba ahí, era real, tan real como que estaba muriendo de frío, había dejado caer el saco de Scorpius en su carrera, pero eso pasaba a segundo lugar, sólo importaba que estaba siendo sujetada por él.

Él soltó un sonido mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, la alzó del suelo, dando vueltas con ella.

— ¡Scorpius cuidado con mis zapatos! —expresó preocupada por perder alguno, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Haré que valga la pena —espetó, cuando finalmente la posó sobre el suelo.

—Eso espero o tendrás problemas.

Malfoy se quitó el antifaz dejándolo caer a la nieve, sus hábiles dedos se encargaron del de ella. Y por fin sin sus máscaras, sus ojos se encontraron, recorriéndose, reconociéndose. Él alzó su mano delineando en una dulce caricia su rostro.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiró su toque la hizo estremecerse. ¿Acaso ocurriría en ese momento? ¿La besaría? ¿Y por qué sonaba desesperada?

—Deja de pensar, te saca arrugas —mencionó señalando las líneas en su frente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Schhh…

Scorpius recargó su frente en la de ella, la atrajo por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo. Así era como había deseado tenerla. —Perfecto… —susurró, su aliento se volvía vapor al contacto con la temperatura. Rozó con su nariz el caminó de su cara, aspirando lentamente su perfume. Se saltó la boca risueña que había estado volviéndolo loco toda la noche, alargando su tortura.

Repartió pequeños besos en su hombro antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello como si deseara beber de el. Su mano se enredó en su melena de fuego. Por Slytherin era tan demencial lo que sentía por ella, lo hacía perder todo juicio.

—Me haces cosquillas —murmuró deshaciéndose en risitas.

—Me vuelve loco, señorita Potter.

— ¿Le han dicho que habla mucho señor Malfoy?, ¿eso es parte de su locura?

—Sólo usted me lo ha dicho, tal vez usted sea mi cura.

—Tal vez… —musitó. ¿Quién dijo que las princesas necesitaban esperar a que su príncipe se decidiera a besarlas? Definitivamente ya no importaba, esta era su historia y la viviría como desease. Enredó sus manos detrás del cuello de Scorpius, antes de cerrar sus ojos, alzar su cara y posar sus labios bajo los de él, en un roce que tenía la esperanza de que él convirtiera en un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra y no la decepcionó.

Malfoy definitivamente no esperaba eso, pero no le desagrado para nada. Simplemente era que hubiese deseado ser él, el que tomara la iniciativa, pero eso era lo de menos. Al fin la estaba besando. Acarició con movimientos lentos y exquisitos sus labios, como si deseara memorizar aquella boca, su sabor. Profundizó su beso con el ardor de la pasión a flor de piel, ambos se perdieron en lo placentero que resultaba besarse y la música de fondo del Baile sólo hacía más perfecto el momento.

Estaban sin aliento cuando al fin rompieron el broche de sus bocas. El mundo se había desdibujado a su alrededor, concentrados el uno en el otro, compartiendo secretos con sus miradas.

—Le prometo que lo haré funcionar.

—No necesito promesas señor Malfoy, requiero hechos.

—Insisto en prometérselo.

—Entonces prométame que no dejara que nada nos separe.

—Por mi honor —llevó la mano de Lily a su pecho donde latía su corazón desbocado.

Él volvió a unir sus labios, sellando su juramento con un largo beso.

— ¡Lily!

Su nombre sonó como un trueno que los obligó a separarse de golpe, ambos miraron al hombre que había gritado, luciendo como un Colacuerno dispuesto a soltar una bola e fuego para acabar con sus vidas.

—Son mis hermanos, debe irse…

—No me iré, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

—Temo por usted.

— No lo haga.

James bullía de enojo, estrechó sus ojos tratando de reconocer al imbécil que se había atrevido a pervertir a su hermanita, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que se llevaría al reconocerlo. Su molestia llegó a niveles exorbitantes, incluso su varita comenzó a chispear.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué diablos haces con ese?

—James, ¿quieres controlarte? —pidió molesta—. ¡Albus, has algo con tu hermano, me está arruinando la noche! —aseveró al ver al chico partido de la risa detrás.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

— No lo haré —gritó serio, poniéndose delante de Lily.

— ¡Atente a las consecuencias, Malfoy saca tu varita!

— ¡De ninguna manera se batirán en un duelo por mi! ¡Es absurdo! —resopló roja de coraje, colocándose en medio de los dos.

—Hazte a un lado Lily —ordenó James.

—No lo hagas —suplicó la pelirroja a Scorpius.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Él se acercó a Lily tomando su mano con extrema dulzura, ignorando por completo a los dos hombres.

— ¿Confías en mi?

Ella bateó sus pestañas sin comprender, dejando ver la confusión en sus ojos. —Eso…

— ¿Lo haces? —presionó.

—Si.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho, le pasó un brazo por la cintura. ¡Plop! En un par de segundos habían desaparecido frente a las narices de los Potter, dejando solamente sus antifaces sobre la nieve.

— ¡Infiernos! ¿Cómo diablos vamos a explicarle esto a nuestros padres! —bramó rabioso.

— ¡Maldición, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer! —exclamó Albus dejando de reír.

— ¿Sabías de esto?

—Él es mejor que cualquier otro —dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Qué? ¡Él es el peor!

—Ya James, ya aparecerán —profirió esperanzado. _«Más le vale traer de vuelta a mi hermana o seré yo quien lo desaparezca.»_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Lily apareció a la entrada del lugar donde se llevaba acabo el Baile, a su lado se encontraba una fila de carruajes.

—No puedo creer que lo que hiciste, mis hermanos estarán furiosos.

—Pensé que no deseabas que me enfrentara a ellos.

—Y lo hago, pero cuando volvamos aún querrán matarte y eso sin mencionar a mis padres.

—Tranquila, deja eso para después, la noche aún no termina.

Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa. — ¿A qué se refiere, señor Malfoy?

La llevó unos pasos adelante a donde se encontraba un elegante carruaje, tirado por blancos corceles. El mozo abrió la puerta para ellos, Lils parecía dudosa en entrar en él vehículo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás…

— ¿Me está raptando señor Malfoy? —preguntó enarcando su ceja.

—Prefiero pensar que aceptó fugarse conmigo —comentó con descaro, sonriendo de forma oscura.

— ¿Lo he hecho? —preguntó divertida, aunque no menos atónita.

—Espero convencerla.

—Me mata de curiosidad señor.

—No coma ansias.

— ¿Cómo sé que no se trata de un vil engaño para aprovecharse de mi?

—Usted es muy inteligente señorita y hábil con la varita, dudo que no se diera cuenta si fuera el caso, pero ante todo soy un caballero y aunque deseo aprovecharme de usted, mantendré mis deseos a raya, para no incomodarla —susurró seductor.

Los ojos de Lily estaban abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas rojas, mostrando el efecto de tales palabras a su oído.

— ¿Entonces subirá? —inquirió sonriendo de una forma que opacaría a cualquier modelo.

Le entregó su mano, apoyándose en él para abordar el carruaje, él no tardó en unírsele y en la intimidad del carruaje se fundieron en un beso lleno de promesas y esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

Esa noche Lily comprendió que la realidad superaba por mucho a los sueños y a las fantasías y así como podía ser muy cruda a veces, era maravillosa cuando te encontrabas al lado de la persona adecuada. Scorpius y Lily aún tendrían muchos obstáculos que pasar a lo largo de su relación, pero esa es otra historia. Este romance apenas había iniciado, pasarían siglos antes de que se olvidara la historia de cómo el amor unió a dos familias enemistadas.

Las verdaderas historias de amor no tienen final.

*.*.*.*.*

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

**.**

**H**ola, esperamos que les haya gustado esta corta y extraña historia, surgió cuando editábamos una imagen de Lily & Scorpius. Esperamos poder contar con sus comentarios.

*****Nuestro longfic de esta pareja: **Una vez en Diciembre.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, pueden buscarnos como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas Walpurgis**.

Ojala puedan unirse al grupo especial de esta pareja: **Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.**

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
